The present technique relates to a recording layer including an inorganic material, an information recording media having such a recording layer, and a target for use in the manufacture thereof.
In recent years, large-capacity optical disks have been available on the market under the name of Blu-ray Disc (BD, registered trademark). These large-capacity optical disks have a storage capacity of about 25 GB for recording/reproduction using light with a wavelength of about 405 nm and a collective lens with a numerical aperture NA of about 0.85 in the recording/reproducing optical system.
Regarding the large-capacity optical disks, various materials for write-once recordable layers have been studied. Reported materials for write-once recordable layers include inorganic recording materials that can provide an information storage capacity exceeding 100 GB per optical disk. Patent Document 1 discloses the use of Pd oxide as a main reactive material for recording information signals by laser beam irradiation.